Big Time Break Up: The Extended Story
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: What really happened after the guys left from the airport at the end of Big Time Break Up? SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all me BTR peoples! :D This fic is dedicated to one of my bestest buddies **BigTimeCrush**! She thought of the idea; I just wrote it for her! I REALLY hope you like this fic, BigTimeCrush! I worked really hard on it and I'm proud of it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Break Up: The Extended Story**

Kendall couldn't believe it. Jo, the girl who he'd given all his love to for almost a year, was gone. She was on a plane headed for New Zealand and he wouldn't see her again for at least three years. It felt as if his heart were breaking in two.

The blonde boy stood at the huge glass window of the airport and watched with a heavy heart as Jo's plane took off and glided gracefully through the air. He stood there for what seemed like forever until the plane was out of sight. And even then, he could have stood there for hours on end, hoping in vain for the plane to return.

Somewhere in the haze of things, he felt a gentle hand appear on his shoulder. Tearing his eyes away from the window, Kendall looked around and he saw the sympathetic face of Logan staring back at him.

"It's okay." Logan whispered so only the two of them could hear.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore.

"Hold me." he said, his voice breaking.

Logan didn't say a word; he just enveloped Kendall in his arms as the blonde boy began to cry. Kendall didn't care who saw him; he just needed to cry.

"It's gonna be okay." Logan whispered, rubbing Kendall's back soothingly.

"She's g-gone." Kendall choked out.

They didn't know how long they stayed this way before Kendall raised his head from Logan's shoulder and wiped at his tears.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"I just wanna go home." Kendall said.

Logan nodded and patted the taller boy on the shoulder as they walked towards James and Carlos, who stood a few feet away with looks of 'I'm sorry' on their faces. They each gave Kendall a pat on the back as they four of them walked towards the exit.

The drive back to the Palmwoods was mostly silent as Kendall just stared blindly out the window. The other three guys wanted to try to cheer him up, but they didn't really know what to say and they didn't want to accidentally say something wrong and end up making their friend feel worse, so they just stayed silent.

When they got back to the Palmwoods, they all walked up to the apartment where Mrs. Knight was fixing lunch.

"Oh, hi, boys. Lunch is almost ready." she said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Thanks, mom, but I'm not hungry." Kendall said in a sullen tone.

Everyone took notice of this as the usually cheerful blonde boy walked off down the hallway. Logan walked after him and followed him to the room that they shared. Stepping through the doorway, he saw him sit down on the edge of the bed and kick his shoes off.

"You okay?" Logan asked his saddened friend.

Kendall just shook his head.

"Well, we could….play a video game or something if you want. That always cheers you up." the brunette boy suggested, starting across the room to the small entertainment center where they had their game system.

But before he could get two steps, he felt a hand tighten gently around his wrist and turn him around.

"What-" before he could say anything else, a pair of warm lips pressed against his own.

At first, Logan froze, not knowing what to do or how to react. But a moment later when Kendall's lips moved gently against his, he just melted. The blonde's lips were so soft and warm, it sent a chill down Logan's spine. One of Kendall's hands moved to cradle the side of Logan's face, a certain lovingness behind his motions.

Just as suddenly as the kiss started, it ended and left Logan breathless.

"What….what was that for?" the brunette boy breathed.

"I don't want to be alone right now." Kendall said, pulling Logan in for another kiss.

This time, Logan didn't hold back or pause or anything; he just kissed back with all the passion he had. He didn't know if Kendall was doing this out of love or loneliness, but at the moment, that didn't matter so much to Logan; just feeling the blonde's lips against his own was more incredible than he ever thought it would be.

As their kisses started to heat up, they felt the increasing need to both close the door and shed their clothes. Loathe to end the kiss, Kendall pulled away and closed the door and clicked the lock shut. He crossed back over to Logan in two large strides. He was about to pull him in for another kiss when Logan placed his hands on his chest, stopping him.

"Wait." he breathed, "Are you sure about this?"

Kendall nodded and held Logan gently with his hands around his waist. With that, they kissed again and a soft moan slid from Kendall's lips. He moved his hands around to Logan's back and teased his fingers just beneath the hem of his shirt. Logan whimpered a little at the contact. He'd always wanted Kendall to touch him like this, ever since he'd realized in the fifth grade that he loved him.

Kendall teased his fingers higher and higher up Logan's back, exposing more of his perfect skin as he lifted his shirt higher. They parted the kiss briefly so Kendall could lift Logan's shirt up over his head. He tossed the garment to the floor and leaned in to attach his lips to Logan's neck, delighting in the choked gasp that escaped the brunette's lips. The blond worked his lips expertly across the delicious skin of Logan's neck, successfully working the shorter boy into a moaning puddle of flesh.

"Ngh, Kendall!" Logan gasped when Kendall chose one specific spot to leave his mark on him.

Kendall sucked on the spot of skin, biting down on it gently, just hard enough to cause a purplish bruise to form. By the time he finished with this, both of them were half-hard and gasping.

"Lay back." Kendall breathed, pressing his hands gently against Logan's bare chest.

Swallowing hard, Logan did as he was told and he watched as Kendall pulled off his own shirt. The blonde quickly crawled up on the bed and covered Logan's smaller body with his own. A shaky moan escaped Logan as his and Kendall's hips pressed together.

"You like that?" Kendall asked, shifting his hips experimentally against the smaller boy below him.

"Uh-huh." Logan sighed his head lolling to the side a bit.

Kendall smiled and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the brunette boy was. His bottom lip was held between his teeth and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Kendall leaned down and nibbled lightly along Logan's collar bone, which drew a moan of pleasure from the boy. Logan involuntarily arched his back, every nerve in his body coming alive and tingling with pleasure.

Moving down from Logan's collar bone, Kendall trailed his light, teasing kisses over his chest and abdomen. He traced each line of his abs with his tongue, loving the taste of the boy's sweet skin. Kendall's cock throbbed in his jeans each time Logan's muscles tensed under his lips. He flicked his tongue across the sensitive skin just above the hem of Logan's jeans and slid his hands up his sides.

"T-take 'em off." Logan gasped, referring to his jeans, which were becoming more constricting by the minute.

Kendall gladly responded to the boy's request. He wasted no time in undoing the jeans and pulling them down his slender legs. Once they were off and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, Kendall quickly did the same with Logan's boxers. Sliding back off the bed, Kendall also shed his own jeans and underwear.

Logan moaned and reached down to stroke himself as he watched the blonde disrobe in front of him. Now that both of the were completely naked, Kendall climbed back onto the bed and Logan spread his legs for him. They both groaned softly when their bare cocks rubbed together. They had both touched themselves before, but it never felt this intense.

"I w-want you inside me." Logan gasped.

The blonde smiled sexily and nodded, bringing his fingers up to Logan's lips.

"Get 'em wet." he said.

Logan quickly took two of Kendall's fingers into his mouth and coated them thoroughly with his saliva. When Kendall was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out and trailed them down Logan's body to his tight virgin hole. He lightly teased his fingertips around the opening to relax Logan a bit before he pushed two of the fingers into him.

"Relax." he whispered when Logan whimpered in pain.

Logan nodded slightly and winced as Kendall moved his fingers slowly in and out of him. Logan had only fingered himself once before and that was, like, a year ago, so he was really tight and it hurt a lot at first for Kendall to have his fingers in him. But after a bit of soft words and small thrusts of Kendall's fingers, Logan loosened up and his body accepted the intrusion easily.

"You ready?" Kendall asked.

"Mm-hm." Logan nodded, squirming a little under Kendall's touch.

The blonde smiled and pulled his fingers out of Logan's body, drawing a small whimper of loss from him. Kendall then spat in his hand and thoroughly slicked his cock, moaning at the contact. Once his cock was nice and slick, he held it at the base and positioned it at Logan's prepared hole.

"Just relax." he whispered to the nervous brunette.

Logan swallowed hard and gripped the sheet loosely in his fists, readying himself for the pain that was sure to follow. He let out a pain-filled gasp as Kendall slowly pushed his thick cock into him. Kendall didn't pause until he was all the way in, but he went slow so Logan's body had a chance to adjust. Logan let out a choked gasp of pleasure when Kendall was fully sheathed inside him.

"How does it feel?" Kendall asked, shifting his hips slightly so his cock moved just a little inside Logan.

"It feels…..different. It feels good actually." Logan said, his usual half-smile adorning his features.

"Good. Now just relax. I'm gonna start moving." Kendall said, his voice deep and sexy, yet loving at the same time.

He slowly pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside Logan. He gently thrust back in, causing Logan to let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a gasp. The sound sent shivers down Kendall's spine and they traveled straight to his cock.

"Oh, Logie, you're so tight!" he groaned at the feel of Logan's tight, no-longer-virgin ass.

"Ngh, it feels so good!" Logan moaned, "You're cock is so perfect!"

Kendall smirked at this and sped up his thrusts a little, wondering what other sounds or sayings he could emit from the smaller boy. As his pleasure increased, Logan pulled Kendall in and crushed their lips together, both of them moaning sensually. The brunette arched his back and brought his legs up higher so they were sliding up and down Kendall's sides. Where they touched, their skin became hot and damp.

"Ugh, I love you Logie!" Kendall cried softly, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible so no one would hear them.

Logan stilled his movements for a moment upon hearing this. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Kendall was too far gone in the pleasure and passion to notice it when Logan froze. But the brunette boy didn't stay frozen for long because he was overcome by a sudden jolt of pleasure.

"Kendall!" he softly cried, his nails digging into Kendall's arms, "Ngh, do that again!"

The blonde knew he'd hit Logan's sweet spot. He repeated the rolling motion with his hips and was duly rewarded by a whimper, which was probably a much-stifled cry. Now that he knew which motion caused the most pleasure for Logan, Kendall repeated it over and over, bringing the smaller boy closer to his climax with each passing second.

Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist, pulling him deeper into his body. His inner muscles clenched tightly around the blonde's cock, making him feel bigger than he actually was, which was saying something because Kendall was very well-endowed in that area.

"C-come for me, Logan! Ngh, come for me!" Kendall groaned, feeling his own orgasm nearing.

"I'm c-close!" Logan whimpered.

It took only a few more well-placed thrusts to his sweet spot for Logan to tumble over the edge into bliss. He clenched so hard around Kendall, he thought he might faint from the pleasure. He forced himself not to scream, which resulted in pitiful whimpers and tiny cries that sounded oddly feminine.

Feeling Logan's hot cum against his abdomen and seeing the smaller boy's face all contorted in pleasure pushed Kendall over the edge and he slammed himself into Logan one last time before emptying his load of cum deep inside his willing body. He buried his face in Logan's shoulder to muffle his cries as best he could.

When it was all over, they just stayed like this for several minutes. The only sound that filled the room was that of their heavy breathing. Logan let his legs fall limply to the sides, too weak to hold them up. Opening his eyes, Logan squinted slightly at the sunlight streaming in from the window as he reached up to wipe the small amount of sweat from his forehead. Not long after, Kendall leaned up on his shaky arms and gently pulled himself out of Logan and rolled over onto his back.

"That was….really good." Logan breathed.

"Yeah." Kendall answered softly, "You sleepy?"

"A little." Logan said, feeling thoroughly tired after his and Kendall's strenuous activities.

"Come here." Kendall said, sitting up.

Logan sat up, too, and Kendall pulled him in for a soft kiss, cradling his cheek gently. While Logan was enjoying this sudden attention from Kendall, he had to admit, it was a little strange for him to be feeling like this so soon after his break-up with Jo.

"You wanna take a nap with me?" Kendall asked, teasing a single finger up Logan's side as if to tickle him into submission.

"Sure." Logan smiled.

Kendall kissed him once more before he crawled up to the head of the bed and held the covers aside for Logan. The brunette boy joined him under the cozy covers. He snuggled close into Kendall's side, and the taller of the two wrapped his arms around him in a secure but gentle embrace. They lay this way for several minutes that passed by in silence. A thousand thoughts were racing through Logan's mind. Why had Kendall suddenly come onto him like this? What did all this mean? Was this just a one-time thing? Had Kendall just done it because he was feeling lonely? And most importantly: Did Kendall really mean it when he told him he loved him?

Logan was about to ask Kendall about all this, but when he looked up, he saw that the blonde's eyes were shut and his breathing was slower and deeper than usual. He was asleep. Not wanting to disturb his sleeping friend, Logan chose to save his questions for later. For now, he would just enjoy being close to Kendall like this.

Several hours later, Kendall slowly drifted back into the world of wakefulness. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he did know it must have been a good while because when he glanced over at the window, he saw that it was dark out. But what caught his attention first was the fact that Logan was no longer in the bed with him. He specifically remembered falling asleep with the brunette in his arms.

He sat up and scanned the room. His eyes fell upon the open door of their adjoining bathroom and he saw Logan standing at the sink, hunched over slightly, brushing his teeth. His hair was damp and slightly disheveled, and a white towel was wrapped around his lower half, suggesting that he'd just gotten out of the shower. Kendall smiled at the sight and his mind drifted. He thought about Logan and how much love he felt for him. Then suddenly, it hit him: he didn't miss Jo at all! All he could think of was Logan and how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. Why hadn't he realized this before?

Throwing the covers off him, Kendall got up and stepped over their pile of discarded clothes on his way to the bathroom. He stepped into the bathroom, the cool tile feeling nice on his bare feet. Logan didn't seem to notice when he entered, so Kendall waited for him to finish brushing his teeth before he stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Logan jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but he relaxed when he saw Kendall's reflection next to his in the mirror.

"Hey, Logie." Kendall said, smiling and resting his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Hey." Logan smiled back.

Kendall was surprised when Logan didn't have his usual cheerful tone.

"Something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"No." Logan said, obviously lying.

"Come on, Logie, tell me what's wrong." Kendall said, gently turning Logan around to face him.

Logan lowered his head and stared at the floor, worrying Kendall more. When he didn't say anything, Kendall placed a hand beneath his chin and gently forced him to look at him.

"What's the matter?" Kendall asked softly.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Logan asked.

"When?" Kendall asked.

"When we were….doing it, and you told me you loved me. Did you really mean it?" Logan said.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't say something like that and not mean it." Kendall said.

"So you….you love me?" Logan asked, still not daring to hope that it was true.

"Yeah." Kendall whispered, "Is that okay?"

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear from you." Logan said, his voice breaking a little from the tears that threatened to fall.

Kendall smiled and gently pulled the shorter boy in for a kiss. He enveloped him in his arms, letting him know how he truly felt about him. Logan sighed passionately and kissed Kendall back, his heart melting with love.

The intimate kiss lasted several seconds before they parted it and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." Kendall whispered.

Not saying a word, Logan wrapped his arms around him and fought not to cry from happiness.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
